Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
In such known gaming machines, the amount of the wager made on the base game by the player may vary. For instance, the gaming machine may enable the player to wager a minimum number of credits, such as one credit (e.g., one penny, nickel, dime, quarter or dollar) up to a maximum number of credits, such as five credits. This wager may be made by the player a single time or multiple times in a single play of the primary game. For instance, a slot game may have one or more paylines and the slot game may enable the player to make a wager on each payline in a single play of the primary game. Thus, it is known that a gaming machine, such as a slot game, may enable players to make wagers of substantially different amounts on each play of the primary or base game ranging, for example, from 1 credit up to 125 credits (e.g., 5 credits on each of 25 separate paylines). This is also true for other wagering games, such as video draw poker, where players can wager one or more credits on each hand and where multiple hands can be played simultaneously. Accordingly, it should be appreciated that different players play at substantially different wagering amounts or levels and at substantially different rates of play.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be). In other words, obtaining a bonus event and a bonus award in the bonus event is part of the enjoyment and excitement for players.
Progressive awards associated with gaming machines are also known. In one form, a progressive award is an award amount which includes an initial amount funded by a casino and an additional amount funded through a portion of each wager made on the progressive gaming machine. For example, 0.1% of each wager placed on the primary game of the gaming machine associated with the progressive award may be allocated to the progressive award or progressive award fund or pool. The progressive award grows in value as more players play the gaming machines and more portions of these players' wagers are allocated to the progressive award. When a player obtains a winning symbol or symbol combination associated with the progressive award, the accumulated progressive award is provided to the player. After the progressive award is provided to the player, the amount of the next progressive award is reset to the initial value and a portion of each subsequent wager on a gaming machine associated with a progressive award is allocated to the next progressive award.
Casino loyalty programs are well known. A casino loyalty program works in conjunction with a player tracking system to offer incentives to players based on the player's play history at the gaming establishment. Loyalty programs typically have various player status levels for a player to reach, such as silver, gold, and platinum, which enable the player to receive additional prizes and/or benefits. One known way to provide loyalty incentives to players is by holding drawing promotions. That is, the gaming establishment offers the player a ticket to enter a drawing for a prize, such as a car or money. However, overhead, ticket printing, and management associated with such drawings can be relatively expensive. Accordingly, gaming establishments are in need of new and exciting ways to provide awards and prizes to loyal players as part of their gaming experience.
As discussed above, one known type of promotion is a drawing promotion. In this type of promotion the casino has a set prize (such as a TV, a cash prize, or a car) offered as part of the drawing. The drawing is set to occur at a specific date or time and players earn tickets to the drawing. One current method of orchestrating a drawing entails providing players with physical drawing tickets that they fill out with their information (such as name, address, or phone number). Once the player fills out the tickets, they place them at a specified location, such as in a drawing drum. Entry into the drawing is set to close at a specified time and, at that time, no more tickets will be accepted. Usually, shortly after the specified time, the drawing occurs wherein a gaming establishment employee selects one of the tickets from the drum and the winner is notified in an appropriate manner.
However, there are certain drawbacks associated with the above method. Players might not bother to participate in the drawing if they do not find the prize exciting or worth the effort. Players might feel that the effort required to enter the drawing, by filling out each ticket entry, is too time-consuming with not enough of a reward on or chance of winning the reward for their time investment. Players might also be confused and frustrated with the entry process if they don't know all of the rules, where to go, or how to register. Additionally there is certain overhead costs in managing drawing promotion. The casino has to purchase the tickets, “entry drum,” and provide employees to manage and secure the drawing. There are also security concerns associated with an employee being in charge of the drawing. With the drum, it is possible that entries could be manipulated, the drum could be broken into, or other security breaches may occur.
Additionally, there is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming machines and gaming systems as well as new and different ways to provide awards to players based on their game play.